You find me unattractive?
by Fma35
Summary: The inconveniences of having a female sidekick.


On the front page of the newspaper that day there was another great success of Kim possible. This time it seems she had recovered various items stoled by a team of robots. It did not take long for Shego to recognize, in that mass of wreckage, the features of the Babies. Personally she had never had to deal with those robots, she had just happened to see them, yet inactive, during the first days when she worked for Drakken.

" They are my oldest project! " He had told her that time, and thereafter start to tell her the whole story of his old classmates and how he would make them pay.

Shego analyzed their features and after a while. They should represent the ideal feminine beauty for him isn't it? Tall, slender, blonde, she had nothing in common with them. Of course, she did not consider herself ugly, in fact, it was not really possible to say that but in any case the thing disturbed her. Turning once again with the chair (she knew how he hated it and that's why did it frequently ) she decided to put into words her thoughts.

" You find me unattractive? "

Drakken immediately stopped what he was began to sweat cold.  
" Dr. D, are you deaf? " Shego asked, not having received a reply.  
" What kind of question is this? he snapped with a squeaky voice.  
" A simple one " she replied composed " You find me unattractive? "  
Drakken locked himself in his thoughts. What should he do?Give an affirmative answer, risking looking like a dirty old man drooling behind his young (very young) assistant, or deny with the result of being hit by numerous shots of plasma?Geez, why he had not hired a male assistant?  
Seeing as the man did a silent scene, she began to explain. " These Bebe were not perhaps the representation of your ideal woman? " she asked, pointing to the photograph in the newspaper.  
He took the newspaper from her hand and began to read.  
" Damn Kim Possible , even when we do not meet she manages to put myself in uncomfortable situations " he thought " The fact that I have an ideal woman is not to say that I despise the other types " he said, looking for the most diplomatic way.  
" Of course " she murmured softly. That explained his infatuation for DNAmy that she not even remotely approached the appearance of Bebe, or the appearance of a beautiful woman in answer however, it did not satisfy her completely.  
" You know, Kim Possible's body type is similar to Bebe's bodies " she said. " With the exception of the blond hair of course "  
"Oh please Shego, she could be my daughter!" he whined. Believing that the speech was over he was back to work.  
" Me too " Shego replied.  
" Exactly, then stopped with these speeches " Drakken ordered.  
" In any case there are many women with this physical appearance closer to your age " she said " Like Possible's mother "  
" Oh well, now a married woman " he growled " Well, at least she has old enough to vote " He was silent for a while and then do her a question. " You're not going to give up huh? "  
" Not until you give me an answer " she stated.  
" It's not fair, why only I need to be put on the spot with these questions? " he complained.  
" Make me a question if you really need it to make you feel comfortable " she conceded to Drakken with impatient tone. She could not explain to herself but she needed a response even if that meant making concessions to him. She did not know why she cared so much. She knew she was beautiful and she knew that she was attractive for the men. So why she was so interested in Drakken's opinion?  
" It's not correct Shego! " he argued " I know I'm ugly, I do not need a second opinion "  
" That's no true " Shego denied,so fast that she surprises herself. " I... I mean... " she began, trying to become clearer " You are tall, muscular , oddly enough for a man whose only effort is to open a pickle jars, and failed to do so, among other things. " she added with a smirk, trying to put a bit of malice in words too kind for someone like her " You have no wrinkles nor white hair and you still have any hair that are also long "  
Drakken was astonished. No one, especially a woman, except his mother had ever done to him compliments about the physical aspect. And of course he would not have thought to hear compliments from the mouth of beautiful woman.  
" I love your hair " he exclaimed suddenly " They're so fluffy, they seems Commodore Puddles' s hair "  
" The thing that you find more beautiful of me are my hair because they resemble those of your dog? " she asked with a note of anger in her voice.  
" I also love your eyes " the man said, trying to save himself " Your eyes have a fantastic color. Seriously, many women have green eyes but your have a perfect shade. "  
Shego was hating herself for what she was thinking but she could not help but think that Drakken, in that moment, was adorable. In her life she had received many compliments, among them some were not very polite. Drakken instead was desperately trying to be nice and it was touching. Because of her looks certainly beautiful, but also intimidating, in her life she has always met men who were bullies or men who were sure to know woo her. Drakken instead was clearly a geek but all his efforts were no more proof of how much he really cared for her. However the fact that he had positively affected, did not mean she would have given up in her questions. She was not fully satisfied. She rose from her chair and spoke with a mischievous tone  
" Hair, eyes... but what do you think about my body? " She asked, opening her arms, giving at the sight of him a perfect view of her own body.  
He had almost fainted " I hate you "  
" I know " she smiled " I want an honest opinion. "  
" You are attractive ok?Are you satisfied? Now go back to read your magazines or whatever you usually do, just do not give me boredom " Drakken exclaimed in exasperation  
" As you wish boss " 


End file.
